Honor the memories
by Ohgress
Summary: Cassie has a nightly guest


"Cassie!" A voice whispered her name from somewhere, but it wasn't enough to wake her up. "Cassie!" The voice spoke louder and Cassie stirred in her sleep. "Cassie, you need to wake up." The voice was demanding now, and it sounded so familiar. Cassie opened her eyes and saw a man sitting beside her on the bed. It was Cole.

"Cole! How did you... you can't be real, you're dead" Cassie sat up and she couldn't believe her eyes. He was sitting there, within arms reach, looking very much alive. Cassie had trouble breathing.

"I'm here, Cassie. I'm real", he said. "Cassie, you need to listen to me. You can't give up. You have to go on. The army of 12 monkeys is still out there, Cass. They're still searching for the virus. There are more samples they can get hold of. The world needs you." Cole spoke to her with a pleading look.

Was she dreaming? Was he really here? Her Cole? The man she had been crying about for the last two weeks. The man she didn't get to know well enough, but the man she was mourning all the same. How could she go on? What was she suppose to do now? After everything that had happend. She couldn't just back to her normal life in a wiff. Aaron tried to be understanding, he really tried, and she was thankful for that. But she couldn't tell Aaron why her heart was bleeding itself to death. Because how could she had loved him? A man who first kidnapped her and then disappeared for two years, only to reappear and change her life completely. But she did, she had loved him. And when she had realized it, he was gone. Or was he?

"Cole?" He was still looking at her, a half-smile on his face. "Cole, is it really you?"

"Yes, Cass, it is". Cole took her hand and she could feel his touch. He was real! "Cole!" She exclaimed and flung herself at him. "I missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him and Cole hugged her back tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here now, but you have to do what I'm telling you okay? You have to continue searching", he said. She pulled back and looked at him. "Why? Aren't you going to come with me?"

"I can't, Cass. It's hard to explain but I can't. You have to make it without me, but I know you can. You're tougher than me, remember?" Cole smirked and gave her a fond look.

"No, I want you to come with me". Cassie didn't like the feeling of being alone without Cole.

"I know, I wish I could, but it's better this way. Cassie, I will support you however I can, I promise." Cole stroked her hair and she leaned into his touch. She didn't want him to leave.

"Please, don't leave me, Cole."

"I won't, not now. I'm here for you." Cole continued to stroke her hair and he laid a hand on her cheek where a tear fell. "Don't cry, Cass, I'm here". He kissed her tear away and Cassie wanted to feel his touch all over.

"Kiss me, Cole. I want you to kiss me. I want you", she whispered. Cole looked up at her. "Okay", he nodded calmly and then he kissed her. Gently at first, then he parted his lips and licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. As Cole's tongue found hers, she fell back onto her pillow, taking Cole with her into her arms. He was warm and his long hair fell around their faces. She was so happy.

"Yes, yes," she moaned as he started to trail kisses down her throat, continuing on down to the valley between her breasts. Cassie started panting, she had never felt this good before. He caressed her one breast while sucking and nibbling at the other one, and Cassie thought she was going die. But then he continued downwards. He licked at her navel while his thumb found her sensitive spot, and his fingers started tracing her wet folds. "Cole", she cried out and felt the waves of pleasure ripping through her.

And as the dream-induced orgasm still shook her body, she woke up.

At first, she was confused. She didn't know where she was. She was breathing heavily and looking around for Cole. When it all became clear to her, that it had just been a dream, she started crying. Again. She cried a lot these nights.  
But then she began thinking about the dream. It had been so real. It really was as if he had been sitting there on her bed. And he told her, he wanted her to go on, to keep fighting. He was right. It wasn't fair to Cole being a complete red-eyed wreck, doing nothing with her days. She was stronger than this.

Maybe Cole was right, there might be more samples of the virus that could be a big threat if they came in the wrong hands. She needed to continue this mission. Her sobbing ebbed out. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. She had loved Cole, she really had. But now he was gone and all she had was memories. But they were good memories, strong memories, and she would honor those memories of him by getting out of bed and move on.


End file.
